


Game Night Gone Wrong (not clickbait)

by LJFarmer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also author can't write for shit, Chloe has intuition, Chloe is actually a decent human being, Confiding in Chloe, Everyone Is Gay, Game night!!, Jeremy gets uncomfortable, Lighthearted Fic, Monopoly (Board Game), Post-Squip, Rich is struggling, Rich questions lots, Rich's Squip Is (was) A Dick, So does Jake, Some sexual undertones, Technically a one-shot??, Very very light angst just sprinkled in, and also jenna, and overtones, basic ships, idk man, just like you know that squips are lame, not even angst really, so does Brooke, so does Michael, so that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJFarmer/pseuds/LJFarmer
Summary: It's just another Friday night, everyone's playing Monopoly. And then Chloe says something that makes Rich question everything. Well, it makes Rich question ONE thing. A fairly important thing though. And then people leave the room. It's p lit





	Game Night Gone Wrong (not clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend said something about this and I was bored once so I was like "why not write it?" 
> 
> So yeah, I know my writing is very, very bad, but I hope you don't hate it at least.
> 
> (also if you think that post-squip Rich is a top, this is not the fic for you. Idk man)

"Ooh- ooh! Guys!! Did you ever realize that whenever a gay couple goes out on a date, the waiter'll give the check to whoever they think is the top?" Jenna said randomly one night while the group (bar Christine, who was at the first dress rehearsal of this year's show) was playing Monopoly. They'd just started, so it wasn't that heated yet.

"Really?" Brooke said, rolling the dice. "I mean, they always give Chloe the check when we go out, so I guess that's accurate."

Jeremy, Michael, and Jake all looked up from counting their money to make silent eye contact with Brooke for a solid two seconds, before Chloe cleared her throat.

"Anyway, who do they give the check to when you and Michael go out, Jeremy?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It.. varies... usually me," he mumbled that last part. Jeremy nodded sheepishly.

Chloe all but snorted. "It varies? But Jeremy's such a twink!" Jeremy just shrunk further into his seat.

Jake put a hand on Chloe's shoulder before she could twink-shame Jeremy any more. "So, it varies, eh? Nothing like a bit of variety to spice up a relationship-" he burst into laughter as Jeremy turned bright red and Michael nearly fell off his chair.

Finally Rich spoke. "I don't believe it. How can they even tell that from you ordering food?"

"Well," Jenna started, "it's less of the food you order, and more of your demeanour. Tone, posture, even your clothes do it."

Jake cleared his throat. "Your clothes?"

"What, you didn't know people could do that?" said Chloe. "I can tell if someone's a top or a bottom with just one glance."

The table went silent.

"Please don't elaborate," Michael said quietly, taking a sip from his lemonade.

"Okay, switch-leaning-toward-top."

Michael immediately started coughing into his cup, until Jake whacked him on the back. He took a wheezy breath, let out another few coughs, and finally started breathing like a normal person again.

"Chloe! Personal info!!" Jeremy screeched.

"What? It's not like you didn't _know_ already."

Jeremy started to stand up, before Michael grabbed his arm. "Babe, you couldn't take her. You know it. Besides, at least Christine isn't here!"

The rest mentally shuddered, thinking of how Christine is the innocent one and they need to keep it that way.

" _Speeeeeaking of Christin_ e..." Chloe started. The rest immediately started screaming different things, all basically saying 'NO.' Except Jake actually did scream 'NO!!' repeatedly.

"Relax! I'm not gonna say anything!!" Chloe yelled over the rest of the screaming. They fell silent.

"I don't believe it. I bet that if Jake and I go out, then I can make them think that I'm the opposite of what I am!" Rich said, suddenly jumping up.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Richard, please, no matter how hard you try, you're not gonna make a waiter think that you're a top."

Rich slowly turned his face toward Chloe, his mouth very slightly open, as if trying to comprehend what she'd just said.

"What?" Chloe asked after Rich stayed like that for a moment.

Rich snapped out of his moment. "Sorry, just– what?"

"I said there's no way you're gonna make the waiter think you're a top!"

"Yeah dude, you just give out a lot of bottom vibes," Jake said.

"No, I just.." Rich trailed off.

Jenna put down her phone, as before she'd been fiddling with the purple PopSocket attached to it. "What, don't you know if you're a top or bottom?"

Rich hesitated, before very very slightly shaking his head. You could have missed it by blinking.

"Wait, _what_?!" Chloe exclaimed, way, WAY too loudly.

That's when Rich gained his usual volume. "Well I always thought I was a top! The- the squip! It was like 'oh blah blah you're gonna be a top' and I was like 'okay, sure, whatever' and I always just assumed that it was telling the truth!!"

"Okay, calm down, lispy," Michael said. Rich immediately fell silent. "S- sorry, it's the whole 'use humor to make light of a situation' thing. Sorry. Continue?"

Rich opened his mouth to speak again, but Jeremy interrupted. "Actually, ahh, is this whole conversation making anyone else uncomfortable or is it just me?"

Brooke raised her hand. She and Jeremy made eye contact, before standing up in unison and walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm just gonna..." Michael mumbled, scootching his chair back and hurrying after Brooke and Jeremy. And everything was quiet.

"Dear god, I'm glad that Christine's not here," Jake said to break the silence. The others just let out some awkward chuckles.

"Sorry, uhh, have you two not had sex?" Jenna asked. Loudly. Jake shot her a glare, and Rich kinda awkwardly pulled up his knees to his chair.

"I'll take that as a no," Chloe mumbled.

"Okay, it just.. like... ugh, okay. The squip. We all had one! You guys had it for like ten minutes but whatever, you guys understand. Within like three minutes is when it starts critiquing your every move. At least, for me," Rich started. The others nodded. "So anyway, I just never put much thought into what was going on. It would be like, 'you take control' and I wasn't really reluctant, exactly. It -the situation- was less like 'hmm, maybe this isn't right for me' and more like 'cool, I'm having sex!'... does that make sense?"

Chloe and Jenna nodded. Jake kept looking down at the table. "Uhh, can I..?" he never really finished, just gestured to the kitchen door. Rich flicked his hand, signalling ' _sure, you do you_ ,' and he sighed gratefully before making his way to the kitchen.

"And then there were three..." Jenna mumbled.

"You trust us with your stuff though, right? Like, we're definitely the most experienced ones here. I mean, I'm the most experienced, y'know, sexually, and Jenna's the best at giving advice," Chloe said.

"Besides Christine, but I don't think she would want you to talk to her of all people about this," Jenna added.

Rich laughed bitterly. "Y'know, I never thought I'd be in this situation. Trusting Chloe Valentine and Jenna Rolan of all people with shit like this.. Wait, remind me why we're even talking about it?"

"I don't even remember, but we're in too deep now!" Jenna said.

Chloe held up a hand. "And by the way, I may have been a bitch before, but _wow_ getting that fucking sentient Apple Watch in my head changed my perspective. People change, _Richard_ , you of all people should know."

"Y'know, speaking of which, who was your squip?" Rich asked, crossing his legs.

Chloe turned bright red, and stammered. She actually stammered. Yes, you heard right, Chloe Valentine -you know, queen bitch- STAMMERED. "Uh, it- um, it was-"

Jenna finally cut in. "Any time today would be fine..?"

She hesitated. "....myself."

Rich and Jenna burst out laughing. They both tried to form sentences, but couldn't think of anything to say, so they just kept laughing

and laughing...

and laughing....

..until Chloe smacked Rich's arm, scowling.

"S- s- sorry, I just-" Rich burst into a fit of giggles again, but covered it the best he could with a cough. "Is that seriously the only way it could get you to _listen_ to it? It had to be _you_??"

"Sh- shut up!"

Jenna finally spoke up after calming down. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Chloe gets flustered."

"Oh really? Who was your squip, Ms. Cocky?" Chloe demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. I will literally go to my grave being the only one who knows."

And that was the end of it.

"So um... Thanks to YOU, Chloe, now I'm questioning literally everything I thought before. There, I said it, there you go," Rich said at lightning speed in one breath.

"Well... what do you think?" Jenna asked softly.

"I- I don't know!!"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Well, as I said before, now that your squip's gone, you give off major bottom vibes."

"Gee, thanks." Rich said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a bad thing! So does Brooke!"

"You're putting me on Brooke's level?"

"Is Brooke's level a _bad_ level?" Chloe demanded, her eyes daring Rich to say yes.

Rich laughed nervously, even though he knew that Chloe knew what he meant. "Uh, no, we all love Brooke. But I'm not that much of a bottom-vibe-giver!"

Jenna snorted. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Sh- shut up!" Rich snapped.

Jenna raised one hand. "Okay, okay. We're obviously biased because it's all in comparison to who we knew you as before. Obviously we're gonna think you give off bottom vibes after all that!"

"Okay. I'll take it." Rich stood up suddenly, before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Guys! You can come back now, we're done!"

Brooke and Jake immediately came out, as if they'd been listening through the door this whole time. They immediately noticed the shocked expressions on Chloe's, Jenna's, and Rich's faces.

"Sorry, Jake said you guys mentioned my name, so I came to listen," Brooke said, shrugging.

Jake leaned against the wall for a second, smirking a bit. "So, Chloe..."

"Yes..?"

"Yourself, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Air-Bud!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ey if you want me to write a part two (like I was thinking about doing), just like let me know or whatever. I have nothing better to do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
